


Let Me Dissolve You

by Kayllama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Horny Stiles, M/M, Rough Derek, Straddling, Super Smash Bros. - Freeform, tackling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayllama/pseuds/Kayllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a little too much time on they're hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Dissolve You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support on my other story!   
> I will defiantly make a Angel!Stiles full story if I get some support on that! :D

Here they were.

Stiles and Derek.

They were both sitting in Stiles' room, playing Super Smash Brothers and eating Doritos. "Yeah! Go Pikachu!" Stiles said into the screen. "Stiles, that's Charizard. How in the world did you get those mixed up?" Derek could see his friend blush. "Shut up..." he whimpered. Derek just laughed. "Yeah, okay." 

They continued to play until they're hands got tired and cramped up. "Ow! Shit..." Stiles said while rubbing his hand. "Karma is a thing." Derek shrugged. "Oh, whatever! I beat you fair and square!"

"You absolutely did not! You used seventeen different combos at the same time because you tampered with the game mechanics!"

"Lies!"

"I saw you do it! I was right in front of you!" Derek was on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. "I didn't-you weren't...GAH!"

Derek was immediately thrown to the ground by Stiles. "Looks like I'm the dominant now." Stiles said while moving his eyebrows up and down. Derek laughed and turned them over so that Derek was straddling Stiles. "Nope. Not really." Derek challenged. Stiles tried to get up, but Derek's waist was holding him down. To be honest, it felt really good. Stiles wanted to grind his hips on Derek's, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was hope Derek wouldn't notice his obvious boner. 

His hope was destroyed after Derek looked directly at Stiles' bulge. Stiles was breathing heavily. He was about to cum in his boxers, something he hadn't done in over fourteen years. Fuck. Stiles needed more. He needed friction. 

Without thinking about what he was doing, Stiles ground his hips up into Derek's. He immediately let out a moan of pleasure. "Stiles..." Derek sighed. 

"Derek..." Stiles moaned as he came in his pants. "Fuck..."

Derek took another look down at the wet patch in Stiles' jeans. "Stiles...what?" He finished the sentence and looked down into Stiles' brown eyes. They were darkened with lust, and fuck, Derek had to do something about that. So he took Stiles' face in his hands, leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips.

Mmm. Stiles. Stiles was everywhere, literally. 

Stiles was grabbing at his clothes and his hair while his tongue was exploring the defined ridges of Derek's jawline. "Stiles." Derek said with a low and gruff voice.

"Y-yeah?" Stiles muffled.

"Hey." Derek said, grabbing Stiles' boner. Stiles hissed at the pleasure it brought him. "Derek...please." He begged. He leaned down into the touch while toying with Derek's black T-Shirt. "Fuck!" Stiles whimpered as Derek ground hard into him. "Yeah, Derek. Just l-like t-that." Stiles moaned. 

Deep inside Derek knew this was wrong. That's why he got up and left without any explanation. The next day he apologized to Stiles and they made passionate love for hours.


End file.
